A happly ever after
by Harry J Malfoy
Summary: third part of the naruto informercials


A Happliy Ever After

A.N. this is the third part to the naruto infomercials, nad i have taken up the idea of telling you all what really went down, but that is for another time. so on with the show

LGSNLGNSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSN

"GAARA!!!! I Have found the perfect thing for you." Lee said holding out five red strings. and tying up Gaara's hands "There now I can fuck you during the reseption and service."he smiled and kissed the boy full on the lips. Gaara battled his toung and found that he couldn't win against the spunky brunette.

The red head frowned and shook his head not speacking for the third day in a row. Lee took note of this and watched as the red head griped at the sheets of their black and red sheets. Why was he acrting this way usually the red head would talk to him all the time and never do this, usually when the read head did this it mean the memories had made theirselves known, but the red head was in more pain this time, like he was in _heat._

It was normal for the red head to retreat into their room and not emerge for weeks at a time when the damned raccoon was playing with his horimons. It was also verry normal for the brunnett to get layed during this moaned wishing that it woiuld just stop he hated having to go through this every six years and it last for up to three at a time, it made him feel useless.

He looked up to the dark cealing nad cussed this met that they were going to have to stay at home during the wedding and if that was true then sasuke would have to find a new best man for it. "You should go." he said looking out the window at the village. " I'll be fine I just gotta stay in bed for a couple of days, that's all." he was trying to get Lee away from him so that he could keep him safe from the overly amped raccoon that was so horny, he was aming to have the boy jack. That is what Gaara was trying to keep Lee from that is was he was affraid of.

"Don't lie to me, Garra. I know what is up and I know what's going on. And i know something you don't, if I give him what he wants then we get what we both want and he'll make it stop and you body would finally merge with his and you will be whole again." Gaara fell silent again and turned his head to the blue walls.

"Fine I trust you and bair your children if you so want this to happen." Lee blushed finally figuring out what the raccoon was saying when he said it. Lee nodded

holding out a hand to Gaara who blushed a grabing the brunnett into a wild kiss that lead into one of the boys laying on the other naked.

"Gaara are you sure you are okay with me doing this?" lee asked in a sex filled voice to which the red head nodded.

"I am more sure than I was when I first layed eyes on your ass." The brunnett nodded an plunged deep into the moaning red head as blood began to drip from the boy's back side. " I love you Gaara." Lee said pulsing in and out of the other boy who moaned as the other hit his prostate making him feel shear pleasure as the pulse quickend and the other boy was on the verge of cuming.

" I love you too." Gaara said as Lee moaned and came inside him as he began to tend to Gaara's growing erection.

The next morning the wedding was held and both Gaara and Lee were there.

"You may kiss the Naruto." the pastor said as the two were on the stage infront of all of Kohana, Sakura was crying over Sasuke, Hinata over Naruto, and Ninji was crying becouse now he had no shot at any of the guys in Kohana.

The reseption didn't last long but there were two interesting questions that popped up at it. "Why is the Kazakage wearing only a long ribbon around himself. And i wonder what they are going to do about kids."

To this statement that was asked by the blonde himself the red head only blushed. He would at least wait for the enext day to tell him about the demon code to birth for in the morning when the blonde could fully take in what was being said. He nodded to himself he could at lest wait that long to tell.

LGSNLGNSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSNLGSN

Naruto: i can WHAT

Gaara: you can bair children

Sasuke:WOW

Lee: I know right

DPACP: well that's all we got for now.

_Kyuubi: Replie or no more breeding for you._


End file.
